


I'm Not OK

by skammeligjude



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Depression, Evak - Freeform, Love, M/M, SKAM, Sex, nrk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skammeligjude/pseuds/skammeligjude
Summary: Even is depressed again. He can't stop crying and just wants his life to be over, but he could never leave Isak.





	I'm Not OK

**Author's Note:**

> There will be references to mental health in this so if you are triggered easily self-discretion is advised.

Even was depressed. He woke up that morning after Isak had left for school, which made him even more upset; he needed Isak with him right then.

He got out of bed and tried to make himself some breakfast, but he had no enthusiasm whatsoever. He felt dead inside; suddenly like no one loved him, and that he was alone. He couldn't explain why he felt like that; he just did. He wanted to cry. He didn't want to live anymore.

He texted Isak, who was in the middle of biology.

Even: Baby

Isak: What's up?

Even: I need you.

Isak: Babe I'm at school.

Even: I'm not OK.

At that moment, it hit Isak.

Isak: I'm coming.

Isak didn't even hesitate, grabbing all of his things and running straight out of class. He ran down the hall, across the school grounds and down the street. He needed to see his angel.

He arrived, and turned the key in the door as fast as possible. He bolted through the door, and there he was. Even: sitting against a wall, his face red and blotchy, tears streaming down his face. He looked up Isak, and started bawling his eyes out.

Isak collapsed onto the floor beside Even, and grabbed him. He held his head in his chest, stroking his hair, quietly whispering "it'll be OK. you are not alone." Even carried on crying, and held Isak tighter. As he pulled away for a kiss, he noticed the tears in Isak's eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby. You shouldn't have to go through this," Even emotionally told him, and kissed him.

Tears began to stream down Isak's face. "I do. I love you, and need to be with you. I need to keep you safe and hug you when you need it and tell you everything is ok."

Isak pulled Even in for another hug, and they sat there in each other's arms for hours.


End file.
